El perdedor
by Yuna-Tidus-Love
Summary: Leon reflexiona sobre su matrimonio con Claire. Si ella será su destino o no, pero al darse cuenta demasiado tarde, provocará consecuencias que no habrá retroceso.


_**Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. La verdad me inspiré demasiado estos días, continuaré los otros fics: Antes de ser un Dios y el regreso del pasado. Pero tendrán que esperar un poco.**_

_**Bueno a lo que voy disfrútenlo estoy abierta a críticas.**_

_**Dejen sus opiniones.**_

_**Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield y demás son de RESIDENT EVIL SAGA FROM CAPCOM.**_

* * *

Qué pasaría si no, nos hubiéramos conocido en esa noche en Racoon City, en aquella ciudad que fue corrompida por un virus que incitó demasiadas muertes entre ellos grandes personas. Gracias a este desastre biológico que provocó Umbrella corp., y además eso hizo que nos quedáramos prendados de uno al otro al mirarnos esa noche obscura de octubre, así, jurando estar juntos hasta el final del camino.

Ahora en la actualidad vivimos en un mundo lleno de hipocresía, problemas, dolor, gritos, incomprensión y soledad.

Somos dos simples extraños en una casa habitada por nosotros, será que al fin me di cuenta que me equivoque o solamente soy alguien ingenuo que se creyó tus mentiras o realmente me perdiste la confianza o nos cansamos de estar viéndonos todo el tiempo ¿será eso? Y hay veces que me pregunto: ¿Dónde quedó el amor? no supuesta mente el matrimonio debería ser "feliz".

Juramos ante el Dios supremo que nos íbamos amar toda la vida, hasta que la muerte nos separé. Ese juramento está en pie, pero amarnos todavía, creo que se terminó indefinidamente.

Todo el tiempo estamos peleando por cada pequeñez, ella me reclama por cualquier cosa y me pregunta siempre: porque que sucede por mi mente. Lo que ocurre es que me siento confundido y que me encuentro ocultando un secreto muy intimó: Tengo una amante.

Yo me siento inseguro por que no sé qué pasa en mí: visitó cada día a mi amante: Ada Wong. En dónde cada noche le digo que es hermosa, y que hubiera preferido casarme con ella y no con Claire, pero él hubiera no existe. Soy esclavo de un amor cansado, lleno de conflictos, pero hasta me divorciaré de la pelirroja para casarme con la asiática ¿seré tan capaz de hacerle eso a ella? ¿Ya no nos soportamos? ¿Nuestro destino era estar juntos realmente?

―Leon… ―me susurró al oído mientras estábamos en la cama―. Yo te quiero, ¿te divorciarás de Claire?

―Este… ―comencé a dudar―Creo que sí…

―Para que estas con una mujer que ya no te llena. No sé por qué te casaste con la pelirroja.

―Yo… es porque la amaba ―dije mirándola a los ojos. ―Y ahora…

―Estas aquí porque ya no te interesa, sientes algo más de pasión y placer conmigo que con ella. Ahora soy tu prioridad, porque nuestro destino es estar en esta situación―se levantó de la cama para caminar desnuda al baño, me volteo a ver― ¿Estás seguro que ya no la amas?

Dudé por un segundo. Tantos recuerdos se me venían a la mente: Cuándo la conocí en Racoon City ella estaba asustada como yo cuando nos atacaron los zombis, también cuando un tráiler casi nos hace puré de papá al chocar contra la patrulla que yo manejaba. La batalla contra el tiempo de la explosión… había tantas cosas en ella que me motivaba a seguir con vida.

Suspiré. Entonces Ada entendió que tenía una batalla mental, así, que me dejó solo en la habitación para que terminara de reflexionar sobre mi matrimonio.

Desde que nos casamos éramos felices, pero no sé cuándo fue que se terminó el amor que nos teníamos. Todavía las palabras de Ada resonaban en mi cabeza: "¿Estás seguro que ya no la amas?"

Estoy confundido.

Mis sentimientos cambiaron, es hora decir adiós a ese viejo amor que ya no funciona ¿Seré capaz de decirle eso? Yo pienso que sí, para que estar atado a eso sin tener que soportar esa sonrisa hermosa que tenía cada vez que me veía. Su forma de caminar elegante y la de proteger a los más débiles.

No sé qué será de mí después que se terminé este "infierno", tal vez ella se vaya con Piers el subordinado de su hermano. Lo conocí en el cumpleaños de Chris, cuyo festejado me miró mal por tener a su hermana a un lado mío, pero ya se tenía que resignar porque ya era mi prometida. Nos íbamos a casar dentro de dos meses.

Tengo celos de pensar que se vaya con él.

Ella no querrá, ¿pero me amará ella todavía? ¿Yo la amo?

Yo creo que hay algo más entre nosotros, y tengo la esperanza que jamás se terminará; yo tengo un secreto que te tengo que ocultar, es que tú eres el amor de mi vida: Claire Redfield. Entonces porque estoy aquí.

Me vestí lo más pronto que pude y tomé mis cosas para irme a mi casa, pero antes de irme ya estaba seguro de lo que realmente quería era estar con la menor de los Redfield. Ada quien volvió de un rato de estar en el baño con una bata se sorprendió al verme ya vestido, y me preguntó:

― ¿Ya te vas?

―Sí ―respondí poniéndome el cinto. ―Necesito regresar…

―Volverás otra vez ―indagó Ada acercándose a mí―. Para esperarte, querido.

―No me esperes, porque no regresaré. Me di cuenta que no podré dejarla nunca. Además porque la amo todavía y lucharé por recuperarla ―Salí de ahí ya vestido, y me detuve para decirle a mi amante―: Adiós, Ada.

Cerré la puerta con un portazo ¿Tomé la decisión correcta? Y la respuesta más obvia que hice: Sí.

* * *

Llegué a mi casa comprendiendo que el problema es que por estar con mí amante: Olvide realmente quien era el amor de mi vida, entre lo más sigiloso que podía. Entonces la vi acostada en la cama mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Hola ―saludé a mi esposa que se encontraba acostada.

― Qué tal ¿Cómo fue tu día? ―inquirió mirándome con sus ojos azules mar y esa mirada que me hace sentirme mal de mí infidelidad.

―No lo sé…

―Es todo lo que vas a decir―No respondí. Además no sabía que decir, esa doble vida que tengo me hace sentir realmente mal. Ella se dio la media vuelta para dormirse sin mirarme.

Sé que hay algo más entre nosotros, no me puede fallar.

Tú y yo hasta el final.

Eso es lo creí.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente. Claire entró enojada a la habitación dónde en ese momento me estaba caminando para irme a trabajar a la agencia, y me miraba con enojo:

― ¡Leon! ―me gritó enojada, su respiración iba demasiado a prisa. Temía que se ahogara o me hiciera un puchero.

― ¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Qué quieres ahora?!

Traía mi camisa con labial en el cuello. Me asusté la verdad. Claire había notado mi nerviosismo, sólo me vio, se dio la media vuelta para volver a salir del cuarto.

―No, puede ser… ―susurró molesta. Caminé detrás de ella para detenerla, y me dijo al girarse para encararme, Claire estaba llorando sosteniendo prenda― ¿Me estas engañando? ¡¿Con quién?! ¿¡Con Ada, verdad!?

No contesté. Me descubrió, eso me pasa por buscar otras sensaciones y no quedarme con las que ya tengo en mi hogar. Me di valor para decirle: Sí, pero la deje porque te...

No pude decir nada más, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta es entonces que ella hizo lo que temía, se marchó de la casa dejándome sólo. Ya había hecho las maletas y se fue al hogar de su hermano el mayor: Chris.

No supe valorar ese amor sincero, pero era lo mejor porque un matrimonio que no tenía amor. Ella a lo mejor ya no me amaba.

Pero ¿si realmente me amaba de verdad y yo fui quién provocaba todo?

No soy de tu devoción mí vida, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde que yo realmente la quería. Por estar con la señorita Wong, perdí lo más valioso que era mi amada pelirroja.

¿La podré recuperar?

No ya no puedo, porque ahora es de alguien más, tal vez no, tal vez sí. Lo siento mucho Claire, pero tengo que admitir que soy el perdedor.

Estoy completamente sólo ahora y qué jamás ella me lo perdonará.

La perdí, no sé si pueda regresar con ella; no lo permitirá. Cuento los días para mirarla de nuevo, la sonrisa tan bella y sincera, no debí permitir que ella se fuera. No debí haberla traicionado. Ahora me siento solo.

Y jamás la olvidaré, pero eso sí haré mi lucha por recuperarla hasta que la muerte nos separé.

* * *

Estaba parado en la puerta de la casa de Chris. Me sentía realmente extraño ¿Será por qué su hermano me matará? Toqué la puerta varias veces, pero nadie abrió.

¿Se habrá ido a la BSSA?

¿Claire está ahí?

― ¡Claire, ábreme por favor!

Nadie respondió.

Me senté en los escalones, y me planté una idea: quedarme hasta que ella regrese de dónde se haya ido. Aunque… ¡Qué tonto soy! Ella trabaja en _Terra Save_ iré mejor a buscarla allá.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó una voz detrás de mí. Me giré para ver a Claire con la despensa.

―Pensé que te habías ido a trabajar.

―Hoy es domingo, Leon ―respondió escéptica―. No respondiste mi pregunta…

―Vine a recuperarte ―dije decidido. Me le acerque más, y le dije―: ¿Me perdonas?

―No.

Al responder eso entró a la casa de su hermano. Ella me cerró la puerta en las narices.

* * *

Pasaron dos meses le estuve rogando, hasta esa fecha ya había ella firmado el acta de divorcio que yo me negué por supuesto, pero Claire quería alejarse así que gracias a su hermano al fin lo tuvo.

Después de eso pasaron dos años desde entonces. Me siento realmente solo. No puedo sentir mi corazón ese que se rompió en miles de pedazos, todo se acabó. Ahora me la paso bebiendo todo el tiempo alcohol en un bar de por ahí, según mi amigo Ark con eso iba a quitar el dolor.

Seguí con mi trabajo con el presidente. Ahora intentó no tomar en horas de trabajo, hasta ahorita lo logré. Pero no todo salé terminé siendo despedido por que olía a ese líquido embriagante.

En el bar me estuve preguntando:

― ¿En qué me convertí?

"_En un desgraciado, por andar con otras", _me habló mi conciencia. _"ahora mírate el gran Leon hundiéndote en alcohol"_

― ¡Cállate!

_"__No me callaré tu tuviste la culpa…"_

No pude más, salí del bar para irme a buscar a Claire. Caminé por la obscura calle tambaleándome y para llegar a su casa; era una vivienda muy linda del color que había ella escogido cuando vivíamos juntos: Azul. Me iba acercar a tocar cuando veo que sale Piers de su casa. Me enojé.

¿Por qué esta ahí?

Esperé que se aleje para tocar la puerta. Ella salió mirándome sorprendida:

― ¡Leon!

― ¿Qué hace él aquí? Te esperaste de divorciarte de mí para irte con ese tipo.

Claire Redfield se mantenía callada. No había hecho nada por decirme una explicación. Su cabello seguía siendo como color carmesí muy vivo. Además muy bello, a pesar de los años ella seguía siendo hermosa. Su cuerpo seguía siendo el mismo, ese que yo examiné cada parte del mismo en cada noche, aunque su ropa había cambiado un poco. Esperé a que me respondiera.

―Ves esto ―me dijo algo molesta. Levantó la mano en sus dedos estaba el anillo de matrimonio. ―Estoy casada con él.

― ¡¿Qué?!

―Y lo amo ―Claire expresó con sinceridad. No podía decir ninguna palabra estaba sorprendido por la aclaración tan sincera.

― ¡Mentira! ―exclamé con desesperación. La tomé en mis brazos, no quería creerlo, no podía ser―. Tú... tu…

Lo único que dijo al soltarse de mi agarre fue: "Lo siento". Ella cerró la puerta al entrar a su casa me quedé ahí plantado como un hongo así solitario.

Me fui caminado hacia el fondo de la calle en la obscuridad y vi el letrero de otro bar llamado: "Los perdedores" entré para acabarme una botella, ese lugar se veía demasiado obscuro, estaba lúgubre, parecía un bar de terror algo así. Además que había hombres solos y deprimidos.

Me senté en una mesa se me acerco un mesero papara tomar mí orden le pedí una botella. Cuyo él iba a servirme en un vaso le dije:

―Déjenmela toda, no necesito de él vaso.

Se me quedó mirando como diciendo: "otro deprimido", por lo tanto, se retiró dejándome la solo.

Comencé con el trago desde la botella para ahora si dejarme morir…

Yo sin ella no puedo vivir, pero soy el perdedor, por ser malo con ella y me di cuenta hasta el final que la quería ahora soy un fracasado, me quede realmente en solitario, jamás había sentido esto en mi vida: me enamoré de verdad y por mi culpa lo maté este amor sincero que ella me tenía, sin embargo empezaron nuestros problemas. Por eso éramos dos extraños en nuestra propia casa.

* * *

Llegue a lo que queda de nuestra casa porque sigo viviendo en la vivienda que abandonó Claire hace dos años, saque mi arma con la que conocí a mi pelirroja en Racoon City, la guardé porque gracias a todo lo que paso y vivimos estoy aquí. La cargue con una bala, la coloqué en la altura de mí cabeza, dejé escapar unas lágrimas finales. Ya era hora que me despidiera de este mundo.

Jalé el gatillo y todo se puso obscuro es en aquel momento ya no supe nada de mí, ya había dejado este dolor que me carcomía en mi triste corazón.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado me inspiré con la canción del Perdedor de Enrique Iglesias y en una escena de una novela que no recuerdo cual era.**_

_**La verdad esta muy depresiva, pero la tenía en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo la verdad.**_

_**Nos leemos.**_


End file.
